


Beauty and the Beast

by blueberrybin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, ateez too lowkey, beauty and the beast i guess, changbin is a hard ass lowkey, disney yall, minho is whipped for changbin, stray kids - Freeform, this is my first fic pls be nice, umm minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrybin/pseuds/blueberrybin
Summary: The story of Disney's Beauty and the Beast:Prince Minho's castle is cursed after he rudely turns down an old beggar man who happens to be an enchanter. The enchanter casts a dark spell onto the castle, turning the prince into a hideous beast, and the inhabitants of the castle into random objects, isolating it from the rest of the town. They have until the last rose petal falls to find someone to fall in love with the beast, and for the beast to reciprocate. With the castle under a dark spell, everyone is starting to lose hope.For who could ever learn to love a beast?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Jung Wooyoung/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Welcome to my first full length au!!! I am so so excited to post this and I really hope you enjoy! Just a couple things before you read:
> 
> 1\. if there's typos, please excuse...i can't catch everything!  
> 2\. this story is a mix between the live action beauty and the beast and the animated version!  
> 3\. if there's some plot holes...please excuse again...this is my first full length and a lot of these chapters were written really late at night!
> 
> finally, enjoy! My twitter is @strayberrybin, so come yell at me over there if you wanna!

A long time ago, in a castle far away lived a little boy by the name of Lee Minho. He was born into a royal family, growing up being trained so he could be the next king when his father would pass.

His father was extremely strict with him, wanting him to spend all hours of his day either studying for school or shadowing him. Minho’s mother, on the other hand, was softer. She had been married into the castle in order to bring peace to a farther region, and longed for the old days when she would be able to roam free. She balanced out Minho’s father, letting Minho play outside in the forest and allowing him to just simply be a kid. He eventually evadapted more of his mother’s characteristics. 

As Minho grew older, he spent more and more time with his mother than his father. She meant everything to him. He never really liked his father. 

When Minho reached the age of 16, his mother fell ill. 

Poisoned. 

She had been poisoned. 

She didn’t have much longer. She refused to let Minho spend her last few days with her sad, so she made him read to her every night. A story from his childhood. Something familiar. He would hold her hand and read as she listened intently.

Until about a week later, she didn’t wake up again.

Minho sobbed at her bedside. He couldn’t believe someone had the gall to hurt his beloved mother. With a kiss on her forehead, Minho vowed to find the one who had done this to his only light in life.

Ever since that day, the young prince was filled with anger. Constant anger. He was so upset with the loss of his mother and had the constant nagging of his father that he had lost all of the kind and softer parts of his personality.

After his father died a couple years later in battle, Minho took the throne, and became just like him: cold, stern, and mean. 

One cold, stormy night when an old beggar man approached the castle, begging to have a warm place to stay, Minho simply brushed him off. Before he could slam the castle doors on him, he asked him once more, “Oh please prince. Please let me in for the night. In return I will tell you something you long desire. My rose. My rose knows all.” He pulled out a simple red rose, offering it to the young prince. 

Minho scoffed, what kind of nonsense was this?

He simply turned him away again. However, as he closed the door, the man started to glow. He transformed into a younger looking man, about a year older than Minho. Minho was shocked. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

The young man stepped in front of Minho, dark brown eyes glaring at him. “I am an enchanter. I see there is no love in your heart. As a punishment, I shall place this whole castle under a dark spell.”

With the flick of his hands, he cast a dark spell over the castle. Minho had no time to process what had happened before he was turned into a hideous beast. The servants he once knew were now household objects. The warm, glowing castle faded to a dark, gloomy one. 

Minho was horrified at what had happened to himself, the people in the castle, so he locked the gates and shut the castle away from the rest of the world. However, the enchanter had left him with two things: a magical mirror, which allowed Minho to see the outside world, and the rose.

The rose turned out to be enchanted. It would bloom until his 21st birthday. If he could learn to love again, and find someone who would love him in return before the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If he could not, the castle would be under the spell for all time.

As the years passed, Minho began to lose hope.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Chapter 1

Changbin sighed, stepping out of his house and walking into town. The chapter book he had just finished reading was tucked under his arm, his glasses pushed up on the bridge of his nose.

He tried to ignore the stares and whispers from some of the townspeople as he walked to the book shop, keeping his head low.

“Little town. Everyday the same.” Changbin muttered to himself, rolling his eyes. Oh how he hated that everyone knew each other so well in this place. Too much familiarity. He wanted something more. Something grander.

He continues his walk to the book shop, greeting his fellow neighbors as he walks by. 

The scent of fresh flowers fills his nose as he passes the flower shop, the kind flower shop lady handing him a freshly picked iris.

“Good morning!” Changbin greets as he takes the flower, giving her a wave as he holds the iris to his chest. The lady smiles back, waving at him as she continues sorting her shipment.

Changbin continues his walk through town, hearing the sound of feet running behind him. He’s annoyed that he can not look behind him yet still know exactly what’s happening.

Every morning just the same since father and I got here. How boring.

Changbin is caught up in his thoughts that he barely misses the baker calling out to him: “Good morning Changbin!”

“Morning sir.” Changbin greets back, walking over to the bakery and immediately reaching out for a freshly baked bread roll.

“Where are you off to?” The baker asks, handing Changbin the tray so he can choose his roll. Changbin smiles, happy that someone is finally willing to ask him about his day. He replies, “The book shop! I just finished the most wonderful tale about a bean stalk and an-”

“That’s nice. Mark! The baguettes! Hurry up!” The baker interrupts, walking away from Changbin. 

Well so much for being interested.

Changbin finishes his walk to the bookshop, a genuine smile on his face when he sees the owner at the front check out. “Ah Changbinnie. My favorite customer.” He greets, waving at the boy.

“Good morning. I’m returning the book I borrowed.” Changbin smiles, walking over to the rows of books and placing it back on it’s correct shelf. The owner smiles at him, watching the younger as he scans through all of the novels. “Didn’t you just...get that?”

“Yesterday yeah. It was really good.” Changbin says, not looking up from the shelves and shelves of books. His eyes land on one he’s already read multiple times, and as he’s smiling and pulling it off the shelf, the book shop owner reminds him: “Changbinnie, you’ve read that one at least three times.”

Changbin can’t help the small chuckle that comes out of his throat, clutching the novel to his chest. “Oh I know. But it’s a classic. The plot is amazing and the imagery is just so beautifully written and the character development is outstanding-”

He’s interrupted by the owner laughing. “Keep it my boy. You deserve it.”

If Changbin’s eyes could fall out of their sockets, they would have at that moment. “B-but sir I can’t accept this.”

“Yes you can and you will. Now take it home. Say hello to your father for me.”

Changbin bows at the owner before walking out the door, his departure signaled by a dinging of the little bell atop the door. “Thank you so much sir!”

Changbin’s day has been made. He opens the book, the familiar first paragraph greeting him. He begins to read as he makes his way out of town and home, smiling as he gets deeper into the first chapter. He decides he can take a moment to sit by the fountain and read just a bit before heading home.

What he doesn’t know is that someone from across the plaza is about to make his day a whole lot harder. 

Wooyoung has always been kind of...a bother to Changbin. You see, Wooyoung was deeply in love with Changbin (and himself really...he’s kind of a narcissist). Wooyoung has been trying to win over Changbin for a year now, and he just...hasn’t gotten the hint yet. 

Wooyoung and his friend San have just returned from their hunting trip, San blabbing about how great Wooyoung was. “You had great shots this time Wooyoung!” San says excitedly, carrying their bags home. “Oh I know.” Wooyoung scoffs, brushing him off. 

“You’re the greatest hunter in the whole world!” San then says, and that seems to boost Wooyoung’s ego even more, a smile appearing on his face as him and San approach the middle of the plaza. 

“That makes me the best. Therefore, I deserve the best of everything.” Wooyoung laughs, and San joins in. Wooyoung stops in his tracks when he sees Changbin sitting on the edge of the fountain, reading his book. “And speaking of the best…”

San looks to where Wooyoung is looking and rolls his eyes. “The inventor’s son again? Really Wooyoung? He’s so-”

“Handsome? Amazing? Attractive?”

“Odd. I was going for odd.”

Wooyoung glares. 

“I’m just saying Wooyoung. You could do so much better than him.” San says, putting his hands up in defense after he sets their bags down. 

“Your opinion doesn’t matter. I’m going to marry him. It’s final. I deserve the best. He is the best.”

Wooyoung rolls up his sleeves, sleeking his hair back in a shop window before he approaches Changbin, sitting next to him.

Changbin doesn’t notice him, so Wooyoung waits. And waits. And waits. Finally he gets so impatient he grabs the book out of Changbin’s hand.

“Hey I was reading that!” Changbin shouts, looking to see who disturbed his peace. 

Oh joy.

Wooyoung.

“Do you ever stop reading? Changbin...there’s no pictures in here. It’s just...words on pages.” Wooyoung says, flipping through the novel before shaking it. Changbin grabs it back from him, smoothing out any wrinkles he might have caused.

“Sometimes we use our imagination Wooyoung. Not everything is as clear as a sunny day.” Changbin says, a tight lipped smile on his face.

Wooyoung ignores the comment and throws his right arm around Changbin, pulling him to his side. “Changbinnie. It’s time you start actually becoming a man. Come hunting with me. Let’s get to know each other a bit more.” Wooyoung places his left hand on Changbin’s thigh, and Changbin immediately knocks it off.

“What do you mean a man? I am a ‘man’. Just because I read and don’t hunt does not mean I’m less of a man than you Wooyoung.” Changbin scoffs, rolling his eyes as he throws off Wooyoung’s arm.

“Now if you’ll excuse me I’ll be headed home. Good bye.”

Changbin stands up and books it home, not bothering to look back.

Wooyoung sits there, trying not to show his disappointment as San comes to sit next to him, mouth full of bread. “So. Are you getting married yet?” He asks, stuffing his face.

Wooyoung groans, standing up to head home and San follows.

\---

Changbin makes it home to see his father working on his clock again. He’s been working on the same one since Changbin was a baby, his father is also humming a lullaby to himself, one he would sing to Changbin often.

“Father? I’m home.” 

“Binnie, my precious boy. How was your time in town?” His father asks as Changbin comes around the table and kisses his father’s forehead.

“It was okay. Mr. Son says hello as well. Look! He gave me this book to keep. It’s my favorite one.” Changbin gushed, sliding the book next to his dad. 

His dad smiled, closing up the clock he had been working on. “How lovely Binnie. Now my boy. Come help me load up the carriage. Grab Phillipe for me, would you?” Changbin nods, walking outside to the stables to grab his horse. Phillipe neighs at him before nuzzling his head against Changbin’s hand. “Hi boy. You’re going to take good care of father while he’s gone right?” Phillipe neighed back shaking his head.

Changbin liked to think Phillipe could understand him.

As Changbin and his father are loading the last minute things to the carriage Phillipe is hooked up to, Changbin pauses, looking at the ground before turning to his father: “Father. Do you think I’m...odd? Not manly enough?”

His father sets down the final bag, leaning against the carriage. He raises an eyebrow at his son, frown on his face. “Of course not Binnie. What has you saying such things?”

Changbin shrugs, Wooyoung’s words in the back of his mind.

“Some people...in town. They think I’m odd because I’d rather read books and cook with you then go out hunting. I don’t want to disappoint you.” Changbin sighs, trying to blink away the tears threatening to fall.

He’s immediately embraced by his dad, and Changbin does not need to be told twice to hug him back tightly. The two embrace for a while before Changbin’s dad pulls away to wipe the tears on his cheeks. 

“Binnie my boy. You do whatever makes you happy. Someday someone will come along and love every little thing about you. You do whatever makes you happy and you will never disappoint me.”

Changbin nods, a small smile on his face.

He helps his dad into the driver's seat, making sure he has everything for his three day trip to the convention.

“Now. What shall I bring you back this year?” His father asks, looking down at him.

“A rose.” Changbin smiles.

“You say that every year.” His father chuckles, scratching his head.

“And every year you deliver.” Changbin replies, stepping away from the carriage and waves as he watches it disappear over the hills.

“Be safe.” He whispers before heading back into the house. 

Now he had 3 days to wait until his father returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeeee what's good chapter 1! i hope you guys liked it! my twit is @strayberrybin so come on over and say hi!!


	3. Chapter 2

Phillipe let out a soft neigh as he and Changbin’s father made their way through the forest. The sun had set, and it started to get dark. Changbin’s father pulled on the reins, stopping the horse momentarily as they came upon a fork in the forest.

“Well Phillipe, we must press onward. To the right boy.” 

Phillipe didn’t move. The right side was dark, scary, and filled with dead trees.

He didn’t feel safe. 

The horse tried to lead the older man to the left, but was eventually pulled to the right.

The two had been slowly going down the path for a while before snow started to heavily fall. Changbin’s father shivered, not expecting the sudden weather change. He pushed Phillipe forward until they came upon a castle.

The castle was dark, almost like a deep sadness was looming over it. Phillipe paused before Changbin’s father ushered him forward. “Come on Phillipe, maybe they can let us stay until the snow storm stops.”

He tied Phillipe to the stables just outside the huge steps of the castle before making his way up, knocking on the old, creaky door.

It swung open, no sounds coming from inside.

“Hello? Is anyone home? I was wondering if I could maybe stay here until that dreadful snow storm outside subsides.” Changbin’s father shouts, slowly entering the seemingly abandoned castle.

He wanders a bit more before grabbing a candelabra that he sees placed on the table by the door.

He waves it around, trying to get any sight of life in the castle before he hears a softer, younger voice say: “Could you maybe not swing me around so much? I get motion sick.” 

Changbin’s father spins around, heart rate rapidly rising. “Who’s there? Show yourself!” He shouts, eyes frantically wandering to see who spoke.

“Um. Sir. Please stop swinging me. I will puke.” 

Changbin’s father brings the candelabra closer to his face to discover that it too...has a face? His eyes widen, and the candle speaks: “Thank you kindly. I do manage to get the worst motion sickness.”

Changbins father couldn’t believe it. He screams, dropping the candle...boy? before backing up slowly.

“Now please don’t scream. The master will be very, very upset you’re being so noisy.” 

Changbin’s father spins around to see a clock walking towards him on the floor, a feather duster dusting him off.

“You...you can talk?” He asks exasperated, trying not to pass out. He has to be dreaming.

“Yes we can sir! Would you like some tea?”

A cart is rolled towards him and on it is a tea pot and a tea cup, the cup having a little crack on the side. “Oh, how rude of us. We didn’t introduce ourselves. My name is Chan. This is Jeongin.” The tea cup smiles, and Changbin’s father can't help but be fond of the object’s smile. 

“I...I don’t believe this. I must’ve gone mad.”

The clock chuckles before rolling his eyes. “No sir. We can talk. The name’s Seungmin. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Changbin’s father nods before his leg is tickled by the feather duster. “That’s Felix. My name is Jisung. I do once again apologize for my motion sickness being an inconvenience to your castle tour.” 

The candelabra holds an arm out to the feather duster before he takes it, bringing himself closer.

“Oh you poor thing. You must be so cold. Come. Sit by the fire. Tea, warmth, and nice company should keep you healthy until that dreadful snow stops.” Chan says, and the cart rolls to life as Jeongin giggles.

\--

Changbin’s father has never been more comfortable in his life. He has a warm cup of tea (courtesy of Chan and Jeongin) and has been covered in a blanket, sat by the fire.

Suddenly the fire goes out, and a roar is heard from one of the upper rooms of the castle. A roar so loud, it scares Phillipe outside of the castle, him breaking free and rushing as far away as possible. 

“Oh no.” Chan says, immediately ushering Jeongin back onto the cart.

Changbin’s father freezes, and suddenly something drops in front of him. Something big. Something hairy. Something so terrifying it has Changbin’s father slumped in his seat, expecting to die in the next two seconds.

“Who the fuck are you?” The thing snaps, and Changbin’s father is too scared to respond.

“I’ll ask again. Who. The fuck. Are you?” 

Changbin’s father immediately states his name, rushing out a slur of apologetic words and phrases that probably don’t make sense at that moment.

The creature rolled his eyes before grabbing him by the ear, and dragging him god knows where. “You fucking had the audacity to come into my castle and fucking trespass and then fucking sit in my fucking chair you fucking asshole.” 

Changbin’s father is trying to apologize while Jisung and Chan are attempting to calm down the creature.

Finally Changbin’s father is thrown into this cell, face to gate to face with the creature. “Please let me go. I...I have a son and I need to get home to him and I promise I’ll leave. I didn’t know.”

The creature stops before turning around. He picks up Jisung and brings him closer to the cell gate so he can see the man properly. Changbin’s father steps back before he sees the creature’s face. He almost passed out on the spot, and before he could say anything else, the beast booms: “You’re in here as my prisoner for trespassing. Blame yourself you fool.”

Changbin’s father sobs, sobs turning into a cough after. He then realizes just how cold he is...how stuffed his nose is.

He cries some more. 

\-----------------

Changbin was out in the back feeding the chickens when he heard a loud neigh and the sound of horse hooves thudding onto the ground. He turns and his heart drops.

Phillipe was running towards him. Alone.

No sight of the carriage. Or Changbin’s father. 

Changbin jumps over the fence and rushes toward the horse, grabbing his reins before placing a hand on the horse's face. “Woah woah Philippe please boy. Easy now.”

After Phillipe manages to recognize Changbin, he nods towards the forest, and Changbin immediately gets the message. “Take me to him.”

The two rush through the forest, Phillipe remembering every twist and turn he and Changbin’s father took. Once they finally approach the ominous castle, Changbin dismounts Phillipe before pulling his hooded robe closer to his chest. He bursts through the castle door.

“Father? Father, where are you?”

Changbin wants to cry. His heart is racing and he just can’t manage to think straight. He needs to find his father. He can’t lose him.

“Binnie? Is that you?” A faint voice calls, and Changbin thanks whatever higher power above that his father is still alive.

“Father? I’m coming. Just keep calling out to me.”

Changbin rushes through the castle, attempting to find out where his father is. He finally does, following a staircase down into the dungeon where he finds his father locked in a cell.

“Oh father.” Changbin cries, dropping to his knees in front of the cell. “Binnie my boy. You must leave. Something is here and I don’t want you getting hurt-”

Changbin’s father is interrupted by a loud thudding coming from behind his son. Changbin backs up, pressing himself to the cell gate as the creature looms over him and his father.

“Another fucking trespasser?” 

Changbin’s shaking, he’s shaking so bad but he knows if he’s going to get his father out of here he needs to be strong. “Please let my father go. He has done nothing wrong.” Changbin says, hoping that’s a good start.

“He’s your father?” The creature asks, pointing to Changbin’s ill father. Changbin nods. “Well your father is a trespasser. He trespassed on my castle grounds and then uses my fucking chair and my dishes like a thief.” 

“My father is not a thief. He was merely cold from the harsh winter storm outside. Now please let him go. He’s terribly ill as well. Please, I'm begging you.” Changbin’s voice cracks a bit at the end, and he has to force himself to not cry.

“Binnie my boy. You need to go. I’ll be okay.” Changbin’s father says before sending himself into a coughing fit. “No father I won’t leave without you.”

“Well then it looks like you’re not leaving. He’s serving time for his misdemeanors.” The creature scoffs, crossing his arms.

Changbin thinks for a moment. He needs to get his father out of here. He has no other choice.

Changbin stands up slowly, using the cell gate to steady him before he says, “Take me instead.” 

The creature snaps his head towards Changbin, eyebrow raised. “Pardon me?”

“Let me take my father’s place. He’s sick and needs a doctor. Let me take his place.” Changbin says more clearly, hands gripping the cell gate. “Binnie no. My precious boy I can’t let you do this.” Changbin’s father says, eyes filling with tears. He had lost Changbin’s mother in an accident years ago, he couldn’t lose Changbin too.

The creature seems to ignore his father before turning back to Changbin, looking him up and down. “You will stay here, in your father’s place, for all eternity?” He asks, and Changbin nods, still trying to see him through the dark lighting of the room.

“Very well. The deal is sealed.” The creature speaks, moving Changbin out of the way so he can release Changbin’s father from the cell. He picks Changbin’s father up, brushing past them and Changbin only has a momentary brush of his father’s hand before he’s being pushed into the cell with the door locked.

“Binnie my boy. NO! Please. Not my son. My only boy. Please.” Changbin’s father cries as he is carried out of the castle and into the cold snow. He’s placed onto Phillipe before the creature turns back into the castle.

Changbin breaks down. He lets the tears flow out of his eyes, sinking to the ground on his knees as he sobs. He didn’t even get to say goodbye.

The creature comes back down and Changbin doesn’t even look at him. “You couldn’t have had the heart to let me say goodbye?” He asks, wiping his tears as fresh ones come out. 

The creature scoffs, and Changbin still has yet to see what kind of...creature...he is.

He notices the creature holding the candelabra Changbin had seen on his way down. “Come into the light.” Changbin orders, and he gets a huff in return. “Come into the light. If I’m trapped here until I die I might as well get a look at who’s holding me captive.”

Changbin sees the candle move before something steps into the glow. A big, scary, hairy beast is illuminated, and Changbin can’t help the gasp coming from his throat. 

“There. Now you’ve seen me. My servants will help you to a spare bedroom in a while. For now you stay here. Supper is at five.” And with that he takes the light and rushes up the stairs, leaving Changbin alone in the darkness.

Now he waits until he’s escorted to his new room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii! thanks for reading chapter 2 😚😚 if you like it pls leave a lil comment!!!
> 
> my twit is @ strayberrybin so feel free to message me!!! <3


	4. Chapter 3

Changbin doesn’t know how long had passed before he suddenly was greeted by the whole dungeon lighting up. Every candle that hung on the walls was illuminated, and he looked down to notice a candelabra and a clock walking towards him.

“W-what?”

“Yes we can talk. Yes we can walk. Please spare us this discussion. We already had to deal with this once with your father and I will not go into this again.” The clock speaks, rolling his eyes.

“Be nice Seungmin for crap’s sake. The poor boy just traded his life to be with us, we can at least make it a bit bearable.” The candelabra frowns, picking the lock of the cell gate before swinging it open. 

Changbin doesn’t move, he sits in the middle of his prison, shaking like a leaf.

“Come on now. Don’t be shy. I won’t hurt you.” The candelabra smiles, and Changbin’s demeanor softens a bit. 

“I’m Jisung. That grumpy ass over there is Seungmin. We’re terribly sorry for the master’s...temper. He hasn’t been the same for a few years.”

Changbin nods slowly, trying to wrap his head around this whole situation. His mind and feelings had been through the wringer the past few hours.

“Binnie please. You’re shivering. I know Hyunjin will be able to give you some warmer clothing and we can get you a warm bath if you so please. Come now.” Jisung says softly, ushering towards the staircase. Changbin tenses before responding: “My name’s Changbin. Don’t call me Binnie.” Jisung nods, frowning at the boy’s sudden use of a harsh tone.

Changbin stands up, slowly following Jisung and Seungmin up the stairs and into the heart of the castle. 

As they make their way to the bedroom, Changbin actually looks around the castle for once. He had been in such a frantic rush he hadn’t been able to enjoy it. Not that there was much to enjoy in the first place. Everything was dusty and cold.

Once the three make it to the bedroom and Jisung pushes the door open, Changbin’s eyes almost fall out of their sockets. The room is bigger than his whole house back in town, and the bed alone could fill his whole kitchen. 

“This is your room Changbin. Use all the amenities you need and never feel discouraged to ask us for anything.” Jisung smiles, and Changbin is so in awe he forgets how cold he is, a deep shiver wracking through his body to remind him.

“You’re so cold! Hyunjinnie! Please give our guest some warm clothes!” 

Changbin hears thudding and giggling before he turns to see a whole ass wardrobe walking towards him. “Coming Sungie!”

“Oh my. You’re so cute! Wait, you're so cute. Are you seeing anybody?” The wardrobe giggles, reaching out to touch Changbin’s arm.

The clock scoffs, rolling his eyes again. “Hyunjin now is not the time to flirt. This boy is going to freeze if we don’t help him.” Seungmin says, climbing onto the bed next to Jisung. “Oh Seungmin you’re such a party killer. Fine. Let me get you some warm clothes.”

The wardrobe, who’s name is apparently Hyunjin, grabs some new comfy pants along with a warmer long sleeve for Changbin. “Here. Let’s try these.” Suddenly Changbin is being surrounded by clothes, and the next thing he knows he’s been changed into the new clothing while Hyunjin takes the older ones and throws them in a pile.

“How are they?”

“So...warm.” Changbin smiles, using the bigger sized long sleeve to make sweater paws for his hands. “Good. My name’s Hyunjin. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Changbin smiles, mumbling a quick thank you before turning back to Jisung and Seungmin. “What...what happened to you guys? To that...beast?” Changbin asks, still standing in the middle of the bedroom.

Seungmin and Jisung sigh, and Hyunjin’s smile fades at the question. “We...we’ve been cursed since the master was 18.” Seungmin starts, wringing his hands. “His mother was poisoned when he was 16. She meant everything to him. He became so cold after that...an enchanter...he saw no love in the master’s heart. He cursed us all.” Jisung sighed, and Hyunjin wiped some of the tears falling from his lashes.

“Will you guys ever be human again?” Changbin presses. “We...we try not to lose hope Changbin. We hope so.” Jisung smiles, before leaping off the bed. “No more sadness. Come. The master expects you for dinner soon.” Jisung and Seungmin make their way to the door before turning around and finding Changbin still standing in his spot.

“I’m not going.”

Seungmin’s eyes widened. “Don’t be ridiculous. Come on now, dinner time.” He chuckles nervously, opening the door for them all to go into the hallway.

“I’m not going. I don’t want to.” Changbin says more firmly, crossing his arms. “You can tell your ‘master’ that I refuse to join him and maybe he can deal with it. I’m. Not. Going.”

Jisung and Seungmin look at each other before sighing. “Very well. We will pass on the message.” Jisung says, closing the door as him and Seungmin make their way down the hall towards the dining room. 

“We’re so fucked.” Jisung sighs, and Seungmin nods. “We’re doomed.”

\---

Minho is furiously pacing in the dining hall, heavy steps creating a ruckus. “What do you mean he’s not coming to dinner?” He booms, and Seungmin has to wipe some spit off his face. “His words were that he’s not coming.” Seungmin reiterated, and it just made Minho more mad. 

“Well then tell him to fuck off.” Minho snarls, slumping into the dining hall chair. 

“Or we can try and make peace with the boy because he just lost his father and his freedom on the same day.” Chan smiles, ushering Jeongin over to Minho so Minho can have a cup of tea. 

Minho rolls his eyes, picking up Jeongin before sipping, making the tea cup giggle. “Minho you tickle.” 

Minho can’t help but smile just a bit before setting Jeongin back onto the table.

“You should really try and be nice sir. Maybe he is the one! The one who will break the spell!” Jisung smiles, elbowing Seungmin in the side. “You don’t think I’ve thought of that Jisung? He could never see me as more than...a monster.” Minho snarls, and his harsh gaze softens a bit. 

“Well it doesn’t hurt to try. Come now Minho. Let’s attempt to get him to come out for dinner.” Chan smiles, and the crew make their way to Changbin’s room.

Once outside the door, Minho grumbles before Jisung knocks on the door.

“Who is it?” Changbin’s small voice calls out, and it sounds like he’s been crying again.

“Why the fuck aren’t you coming for dinner?” Minho snaps, and Jisung resists the urge to burn his foot. 

“I’m not hungry.”

Jisung shakes his head. “Softer Minho. Be softer.” 

Minho rolls his eyes. “Will you join me...for dinner?” He asks softer, but one can still tell he’s grumpy. “You don’t take no for an answer, do you?” Changbin’s voice rings, and Chan sighs before Minho’s temper is spiked again.

“FUCK YOU! FINE!” 

Minho turns to the rest of them before saying “If he doesn’t eat with me then he can fucking stay in there for all I care. Let him be difficult. I don’t fucking care.” He stomps off down the hall and retreats to his chamber, slamming and locking himself away from the rest of the castle. He steps towards the rose encased in a glass dome, watching as another petal slowly fell.

“It’s no use...he’ll never see me beyond this.” 

Minho picks up a picture frame. It’s a photo of him and his mother from when he was a baby, and he can’t help the tear that slips from his eye. 

“Mother...I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh chapter 3 is up! thank you for reading, and as always if you wanna talk about the au w me you can follow me on twitter and dm me @/strayberrybin :) i love u all!


	5. Chapter 4

Changbin stays in his room for a few more hours before he softly opens the door, stepping out before shutting it. He quietly makes his way through the hall, trying to navigate his way through his ‘home’.

Jisung and Felix are giggling behind the curtain in the hallway, holding each other close. Jisung smiles before giving Felix a soft kiss on the nose, to which Felix kisses him on the mouth. Jisung was supposed to be guarding the door, appointed by Seungmin, but he was too entranced by his boyfriend to notice Changbin slip by him.

Changbin makes his way through the castle once again before he finally sets his eyes on the kitchen.

“I just don’t understand Minho sometimes.” Chan sighed, nodding towards all the silverware to get tucked into their drawers. Seungmin is cleaning off a tea cup plate when he responds, “Well if you ask me, Changbin was being a bit difficult. He has chosen this life and now he has to accept it.” 

Chan scoffs before ushering Jeongin into the cupboard for bedtime, kissing him softly on his forehead goodnight. “Well the master needs to control that bubbling temper of his.”

“Well maybe if Changbin wasn’t so- OH HELLO CHANGBIN!” 

Seungmin is interrupted by Changbin slowly peeking through the kitchen doors, smiling at Seungmin and Chan. Seungmin is about ready to kill Jisung, seeing the candelabra in the doorway, blush on his cheeks. “Sorry.” He mouths, and Seungmin rolls his eyes.

“Well hello there. You must be Changbin. I’m Chan, pleasure to finally meet you. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.” Chan smiles, hopping over to Changbin’s feet. 

“Hi there, it’s very nice to meet you. And well…I am a little hungry.” Changbin admits, and he is backed up by his stomach grumbling.

Chan’s eyes widened. “You all hear that? He’s hungry! Oh we must start a fire and make him some food.” The kitchen comes to life, the stove lighting itself aflame while the pots and pans begin their work. Dishes begin flying off the shelves and out of the drawers so they can set the table.

Seungmin winces at the noise. “Remember what the master said Chan.” He whispers, trying not to let Changbin hear. “Oh shut it Seungmin. I refuse to let this boy starve in this castle.”

“Yes Seungmin relax! I’m shocked at your attitude. He’s not a prisoner, he’s our guest. Now let’s show him our best!” Jisung smiles, leading Changbin into the dining room.

Changbin is seated and the next thing he knows there’s twenty different dishes in front of him, all for him only. He tries a little bit of everything, Jisung, Seungmin and Chan next to him the entire time. Before long Changbin is so full and happy that he giggles as the silverware dances away from him and back into the kitchen.

Seungmin sighs, grateful Minho didn’t hear any of the noise. “Now dinner is over. Time for bed!” He says, pulling Changbin to his feet and getting ready to lead him back to his room. Changbin stands but doesn’t move, tugging his sleeves down a bit. “well...I kind of wanted to see the castle a bit...since...you know...I’m staying here?”

Seungmin shoots a look at Jisung, the candelabra smiling his toothy grin. “Well of course Changbin! Come, Seungmin and I will give you a tour!” Seungmin grumbles something before he follows Jisung out of the dining room.

The three make their way out of the kitchen before they begin their detailed walk through the castle. As Seungmin and Jisung are distracted telling a story about Jeongin spilling his tea all over the carpet, Changbin notices a somewhat secluded door, and his curiosity gets the best of him.

He waits for the two to be about halfway down the hall before he moves to the left, approaching the door. He slowly cracks it open, sure not to make too much noise to alert the other two. 

Changbin cracks it open just barely before sliding his body in and softly closing it behind him. The room he enters is darker and scarier than the others he’s seen in the castle. It’s dusty, like someone hasn’t touched it in years. Everything in the room is destroyed, almost like something had come through and ruined everything. The only light is coming from something in the middle of the room, which Changbin walks over to. He sees a rose, glowing a pinkish red color encased in a glass dome. 

It’s beautiful, he thinks.

Changbin has always loved flowers, his father always teaching him what his mother knew about gardening. He slowly makes his way to the rose, reaching out to touch it...just a soft touch…

Before he is interrupted by the beast slamming down in front of him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Minho booms, frantically shoving Changbin’s hand away from the rose.

“I-I I was just trying to look-”

“Don’t fucking touch it! OH MY GOD you could have ruined everything! GET OUT.” Minho screams, his fear and worry over the rose taking over his emotions.

“W-what?”

“I SAID GET OUT.”

Changbin had never been more scared for his life. He knew if he stayed any longer in that castle, he would die in the hands of that beast.

So he ran.

He flung open the door, running as fast as he could down the hallway and down the steps. He passes Seungmin and Jisung on the way down, both of them panicking. “Changbin! Where are you going?” Jisung asks, trying to keep up with the boy.

“I’m leaving. Promise or not I can’t stay here.” Changbin rushes out, stepping over Chan and Jeongin who are sitting by the front door before throwing it open and running into the freezing cold storm in only his comfy pants and long sleeve. 

Changbin runs and runs, the storm not bothering him until he gets about a mile away from the castle gates. He begins to shiver, arms wrapping around himself so he can keep himself warm. His teeth are chattering, and he can definitely feel his lips turn blue and his fingers become numb. The snow is falling harder, and the wind has started to pick up even more, causing the trees to sway with it.

And if things couldn’t get any worse, Changbin hears a wolf howl in the distance. Great. He’s got no protection on him and now he sees four pairs of glowing eyes. The wolf pack slowly starts to enclose on him, and Changbin just accepts his fate at this moment.

He closes his eyes, sending some sort of mind message to his father telling him he loves him, ready to be pummeled by the wolves.

It never comes.

Instead, Changbin’s eyes open when one of the wolves whimpers, and he sees the beast standing there in front of him, smacking the wolves away. Changbin rushes to a nearby tree, hiding behind it for his safety.

The beast swats at the incoming werewolves, looking like he has the situation handled until one of them bites his shoulder, to which he loses focus. The next one claws at his arm, leaving deep cuts running from his elbow to his wrist. He cries out, but manages to swat them and injure them to where they run for the hills.

Changbin peeks out from behind the tree, and he can tell the beast is hurt. He probably can’t walk back alone. 

Changbin has two options:

Run away and never look back, trying to navigate his way home and possibly die of frostbite  
Help the beast out...he did save Changbin’s life after all, plus then Changbin could get warm again

Changbin mentally chooses option two, trudging through the snow to the beast’s side. He takes the beast’s paw gently, leading him out of the cold as the two make their way back to the castle.

Minho never lets go of Changbin’s hand.

As soon as they make it back, Chan, Seungmin and Jisung are worried shitless for them, ushering the two to the fireplace so they can warm up. Jisung manages to get new clothes from Hyunjin for Changbin, and Seungmin brings a blanket for Minho.

Changbin pours some hot water from Chan into a bowl so he can wet the towel and dab Minho’s wound. He gently grabs Minho’s arm, placing the wet towel onto the wound.

Minho screams.

Really loudly.

Minho snatches his arm away and screams “THAT FUCKING HURT.”

Changbin rolled his eyes. He was losing his own temper. “Well if you hold still, maybe it won’t hurt.”

“Well if you hadn’t run away I wouldn’t have gotten injured.”

Oh. 

Oh hell no.

Changbin snapped. He couldn’t handle this shit any longer. The beast had blamed Changbin...for his injury? Is he serious?

He yanked the towel away. “Well maybe if you hadn’t fucking yelled at me! I wouldn’t have had to run away. Look at yourself you asshole.” Changbin was pissed. He sat there, eyes wandering into the fire. 

Minho froze. This whole time he had thought Changbin was this timid, shy boy who could be a pain in the ass sometimes. He was shocked to see Changbin this angry.

He knew he was being difficult. With one glance to Chan, he sighed, straightened up, and placed his arm on Changbin’s lap again. The other boy brought his gaze away from the fire, looking into Minho’s eyes.

“I’m sorry. Thank you for cleaning my arm.” Minho whispered, eyes filled with regret.

Changbin nodded, placing Minho’s arm more comfortably on his lap. “It’ll sting a bit. But just know the warm water is helping clean it so you don’t get it infected.” Minho nodded, and grit his teeth the next time Changbin dabbed his wound.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while before Changbin spoke up again. “Thank you...for saving my life.”

Minho looked at him while the boy continued to clean his arm and wrap it. “You’re welcome.”

Changbin finally looked up, a small smile forming on his face.

Minho’s heart melted a bit. The boy was just...so beautiful. They were making progress, and Minho then realized he hadn’t told Changbin his name.

“Uh...um... My name is Minho. Uh...thanks again.” 

Changbin let out a soft giggle before standing up. “You’re welcome Minho. Goodnight.”

Changbin then retreated to his room, the door closing behind him and echoing through the castle.

Minho sat by the fire still, eyes staring into it deeply. Chan jumps onto the table next to him, staring at him. “What’s going on in your head Minho?”

Minho sighs. “What if he doesn’t fall in love with me?” 

Chan sighs himself. “Well...we just have to try, don't we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! chapter 4 is live! thank you sm for reading, and if you wanna be friends or scream about my fic I'm on twitter: @/strayberrybin <3 also, thank you for giving me 300 hits!! i can't believe this :( it makes me so freakin happy!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi omfg im so sorry this took so damn long to post! i had planned on posting a few weeks ago but didnt and then it just got pushed to the back of my mind and i forgooooot.
> 
> anyway i hope you guys are doing well and healthy. keep using your voices, keep speaking up, and remember to check in with yourself and make sure to take care of yourself as well!
> 
> my twitter is @strayberrybin so pls come say hi and my dms are always open for rants or to chat!!!!

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, Changbin and Minho attempted to get along and warm up to each other. Changbin would actually show up for dinner and Minho would let Changbin into pretty much any room of the castle.

One day, the two had decided to go out and play in the snow, since the wind had let up and it was a sunny morning outside. 

With the help of Hyunjin, Changbin got dressed into warm winter clothes, throwing boots on to go meet Minho in the courtyard. 

“Well don’t you look dashing.” Hyunjin smiled, winking at Changbin. Changbin smiled back, rushing out a ‘thank you’ before heading out his bedroom door. He had gotten used to Hyunjin’s constant flirting.

He rushed through the castle, actually excited to go outside without being dumped on by snow. It seemed like ever since him and Minho got along, the weather slowly became less aggressive. 

He goes outside and sees Minho sitting in the courtyard, a bag in his hands. Changbin makes his way over before sitting next to him, leaving some space between them. “What’s that?” Changbin asks, pointing to the bag in Minho’s hands. “Bird seed. I figured we could...I don’t know...try? To feed the birds?” Minho says, eyes casting to the side.

He’s starting to think this is stupid.

Changbin places his hands on the bag, opening it before taking some bird seed out. He takes enough for the two of them before setting the bag on the bench and leading Minho towards the group of birds picking at the melted snow. 

Minho attempts to walk up to them and feed them but they scatter away. Minho frowns, looking back at Changbin. “They’re afraid of me.” He deadpans, and Changbin shakes his head. “No they aren’t. Just be...gentle.” Changbin takes Minho’s hands in his before slowly leading them to the group of birds. The birds hop onto his hands, and Minho smiles as they eat the seed.

Meanwhile, Chan, Jeongin, Jisung and Seungmin watch from the terrace, smiling down at the two boys. “This is progress!” Jisung smiles, jumping up and down. “I would have to agree with you Jisung.” Seungmin says, watching the two intently. “There’s something there that wasn’t there before.” Chan smiles.

Jeongin turns to Chan, a confused look on his face. “What’s there Channie?” He asks, and Chan, Seungmin and Jisung laugh out loud. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Chan smiles, kissing Jeongin’s cheek.

Twenty seconds pass before Jeongin says: “Okay. I’m older!” 

The three burst into laughter once again.

\----

Minho was in his room with Chan and Seungmin, Jisung busy with Changbin and Hyunjin in the other room. “I want to do something for him.” Minho stated, glancing over to Chan who was on his cart by the door. “Oh how wonderful Minho. What are you going to do?” Chan asked, smiling at the other boy.

Minho thought. He hadn’t really talked to Changbin that much...or asked him about his personal life. What was he going to do for him?

Minho then perked up, a smile appearing on his face. “Jisung mentioned Changbin likes to read. I think I have an idea.”

And that’s how Changbin ended up with Minho in front of a closed door in the castle. “What game are you playing Minho?” Changbin asked, a small smile on his face. “No games! No...no games.” Minho scrambled, nervously wringing his hands. Changbin laughs, placing a hand on top of Minho’s arm. “I’m kidding. Don’t worry.”

Minho smiles. “Okay...close your eyes. Don’t open them until I say so.” 

Changbin raises an eyebrow, but complies to Minho’s request, closing his eyes. Minho reaches out, grabbing both of Changbin’s hands in his bigger ones, before leading him into the room. He guides Changbin softly into the room before leaving him in the middle. “Don’t open yet.” Minho says, rushing to open the curtains and let the light in.

“Okay. Open.”

Changbin opens his eyes and he almost bursts into tears. He turns around slowly, eyes trying to take in the sights around him. 

Books. Shelves and shelves of novels. Changbin had never seen that many books in one place before. 

“So...do you like it?” Minho asks, watching Changbin’s reaction. “Like it? Minho I love it. I’ve never seen so many books in one place!” Changbin smiles, spinning before turning back to face Minho.

“Ah yeah...Jisung mentioned you loved to read. This is for you. It’s yours. Read any books you want.” 

Changbin’s eyes welled with tears again. He rushed over to Minho, throwing his arms around him as much as he could. “Oh Minho...thank you.” 

Minho smiled, placing his paws gently on Changbin’s back, not wanting to hurt him as he hugged him back. “You’re welcome.” Changbin pulls away, walking over to the first shelf that caught his eye. “Have you read all of these?” He asks, grabbing four books from the shelves, walking over to a desk in the newfound library before placing them on top. 

Minho scoffs. “Absolutely not. My father tried to get me to read a book every night, I couldn’t bother. Too busy with...wanting to be a kid.” Minho trailed off, realizing he said too much. 

Changbin nods, dusting off the dust from the books. He laughs as his whole hand is covered in grey, and Minho can’t help but laugh as well. As soon as the two die down, Minho looks towards Jisung who’s standing at the door with Seungmin. “Could you kindly have Felix come dust these books off while we eat dinner?” Minho asks, and Jisung nods before turning around to go look for his boyfriend. 

Seungmin rolls his eyes, turning around as well. Minho stops him. “Seungmin? Make sure Jisung actually asks. Make sure...they don’t...suck each other’s faces off.” Changbin bursts into laughter at that.

\---

Minho is sitting across from Changbin at the table. He watches Changbin as his eyes wander across all the dishes being prepared for them right in front of their eyes. Once he catches Minho staring he blushes, and Minho has officially fallen for him. Changbin is the most beautiful human he’s ever met, and Minho has completely fallen.

As the two sit in silence over their soup dinner, Minho catches Chan’s glance from the center of the table. Chan nods over to Changbin. 

Make conversation, this means.

Minho clears his throat and Changbin looks up from his bowl of soup. “Um...I was wondering um…” Fuck. Why was Minho stuttering so much? 

Changbin raises an eyebrow, clearly confused at Minho’s incapable ways of being able to create a decent sentence. 

“I was wondering...have you ever danced before?” 

Boom. The question Minho had been wanting to ask for a week. 

Chan had given him the idea. The idea to finally win over Changbin. 

A ballroom dance.

Minho had always been good at ballroom dancing. His mother taught him when he was younger, and he had picked it up quite quickly.

Changbin looked at him, tilting his head to the side. Minho had to hold himself back from cooing on the spot. 

“Um...I have...like once? I was younger and my cousin had this big birthday in town...we had a ball-like party in the middle of the plaza. Why?” Changbin asked, wondering how this question comes about.

Minho clears his throat, eyes avoiding Changbin’s gaze.

“I was uh...wondering...if you maybe...wanted to uh...maybe...have a dance with me? Tomorrow night? I have this huge ballroom and we could have the Maestro play us a song…” Minho asked, the end coming out in a whisper. 

This was bold of him. This would be a huge turning point in their relationship. It would decide whether he and Changbin could potentially be lovers...or remain as friends. He couldn’t look at Changbin, too afraid to see the look on the boy’s face.

He didn’t even register Changbin calling his name until Changbin shouted “MINHO!”

He looked up, eyes going across the table to the boy who had called his name, and Changbin had a fond look in his eyes...something Minho couldn’t quite pinpoint yet.

“I’d love to have a dance with you.” 

Minho smiled. His smile was so big it probably looked stupid to anyone else. He couldn’t help it.

He was going to dance with Changbin.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends oh my gosh i am so sorry for the lack of updates....jeez. Well anyway here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy and thank you for the support and being patient with me!! lots of love from me~

Tonight was the night. The night of the dance.

Minho had been panicking all day, refusing to see Changbin until the dance. Changbin frowned when he had received the message from Seungmin, but knew not to press Minho on the matter. 

He was more excited than anything. He hadn’t danced in a long time and dancing with Minho just seemed so…right. Changbin had actually become really fond of Minho for the time he has been there, coming to enjoy the other’s presence instead of loathing it.

He did however, miss his father. Changbin had hated that stupid little town before...but now? He seemed to miss everything about it. The bakery, the rolls of bread, the book shop, Phillipe...his father.

Changbin was off in dreamland until his attention was caught by Hyunjin, yelling his name at him. “Changbinnie dear, we have to get you dressed! Tonight is the night!” Changbin nodded, getting off of his bed and headed over to the wardrobe with his robe on. 

“What are we thinking?” Hyunjin asked, browsing through the dozens of dress shirts he had stored away. Changbin didn’t respond. “Changbin dear. What color?” Hyunjin asks again, and Changbin lazily points at the blue one. 

Jisung raises an eyebrow. “Changbin...what’s wrong?” He asks, noticing the boy’s weird behavior.

“I don’t know...I think I just miss my father. I hope he’s doing okay.” Changbin sighed, lifting his arms so the shirt could be pulled over his head.

Jisung nodded, a soft pout forming on his face. Him and Changbin had become best friends, and Jisung hated to see the other boy so upset.

“Well...I’m sure Minho can reassure you he’s okay. I shall return in a bit. Excuse me.” Jisung quickly hopped off the bed and out the door, shutting it behind him before making his way to Minho’s room.

Changbin raised an eyebrow. “What did he mean by ‘Minho can reassure you?’” Changbin asked as Hyunjin was fixing his dress pants. The wardrobe just shrugged, ignoring Changbin’s question.

Once Jisung reached Minho’s room, he opened the door to find Minho in the tub, sponges and soaps dancing around him. “Minho!” Jisung shouted, bouncing over to the tub. “Jisung...I’m in the middle of something here.” Minho muttered, rinsing off before getting out of the tub to dry off.

“Listen to me! Changbin misses his father and you need to fix it!” Jisung sighed, flailing his arms around. Minho raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean?” 

“Changbin told me he misses his father. You must show him with the mirror after your dance! It is another step closer to being able to win him over.” Jisung announces, and Minho takes a second to think it over before deciding that Jisung, for once, is right and chooses to bring the magical mirror with him.

\---

Once the two boys are ready, Jisung, Chan, Jeongin, Seungmin and Felix await at the bottom of the staircase. Minho appears from the left, a nice blue dress shirt on his body. He has a small pocket square on the left pocket of his jacket, and his pants are cut nicely to fit his legs. His mouth drops at the sight in front of him as Changbin emerges from the darkness. Changbin has been dressed up so nicely by Hyunjin, choosing to wear a yellow vest over a white dress shirt, a matching pocket square in his suit jacket. His shoes are shined (courtesy of Felix) and Minho almost faints at the faint sight of eye makeup on Changbin’s eyelids.

The two reach the bottom of the staircase, and Minho’s heart is racing. Changbin looks utterly stunning, and Minho wants to cry.

Changbin looks at Minho before bowing, Minho following suit. Minho then reaches his arm out for Changbin to take, and as soon as he does, a soft melody begins to play on the piano as the two make their way to the middle of the dance floor.

Changbin finally looks up at Minho, looking into his eyes. Changbin’s heart flutters a bit. Since when have Minho’s eyes sparkled like that? Like they hold the whole galaxy in them?

Minho gulps, slowly taking Changbin’s hand in his, softly placing his other on Changbin’s (extremely) small waist.

“Tale as old as time…”

Chan starts singing, his soft voice matching lovely with the piano and violin as the two boys begin to twirl around the ballroom to the music. Changbin keeps his eyes on Minho for a while, watching the other’s eyes light up at their movements.

Minho has to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest. If he hadn’t fallen for Changbin before, he had now. Changbin’s smile on his face was absolutely a sight to be seen. It was brighter than the sun, and Minho could definitely stare at it all day.

Halfway through their dance, Minho is too preoccupied in his Changbin-centered thoughts he doesn’t even notice the other placing his head against his chest, eyes fluttering closed. Minho looks down, almost crying at the sight. He looks up at his friends, each one of them silently cheering him on.

As Chan’s voice fades out with the piano, Minho dances him and Changbin towards the terrace, allowing them to have some privacy.

Sensing this, everyone heads to bed. Chan leads Jeongin to the cupboard once again, kissing his forehead. “Bedtime for you dear. Sleep well my little Innie. A new day is upon us tomorrow.”

“Good night Channie.”

“Night love.”

On the terrace, Minho leads Changbin to sit on the bench, overlooking the courtyard. The skies are clear that night, no snow or wind in sight. Changbin places his hand on Minho’s, looking out towards the horizon.

Minho chooses to speak first. “I used to love it here.”

Changbin diverts his gaze to Minho, squeezing his hand that’s below his. “You don’t have to tell me.” He whispers, and now his other hand is on Minho’s cheek. Minho’s eyes close softly before fluttering open again. He leans into the touch.

“I want to...you deserve to know.”

Changbin nods. He’s listening intently.

“My father and I never really got along. He was always...so hard on me. I was his only child, so immediately that meant I would become heir to the throne. I didn’t want that pressure on myself as a kid. He made me watch him everyday. I had to be exactly like him if I wanted to be a good ruler...I didn’t want any of it.”

Minho takes a deep breath, eyes closing again. He doesn’t want to cry again. Not in front of Changbin. Changbin, someone strong, brave...nothing Minho has ever been.

“My mother was my best friend. She was so much softer...more nurturing. She and I would spend afternoons in the garden of the castle away from the stuffiness of it all. When I found out she was poisoned...I was so broken. I cried every night until she passed. After she did...I only felt anger. I wanted whoever took my mother away from me to suffer. I never found them...and now I’m here. I hurt all my friends. They’re trapped with me...and there’s nothing we can do.”

Minho’s tears finally escaped, and he let them fall. Changbin was there, wiping them away with his thumbs, a soft ‘shhh’ coming out of his mouth as Minho cried. After his tears had stopped, Minho wiped them himself before looking directly into Changbin’s eyes.

“Minho...I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything. I’m telling you this because I trust you. I haven’t been able to trust any outsider in years Changbin. I also told you this because I know how much you miss your own father. Your father to yourself was my mother to me, and I took that away from you. I wanted to show you this.”

Minho pulls out the magical mirror, placing it in Changbin’s hands. “The enchanter left it for me. Supposedly it shows you beyond the castle walls. It can show you your father.”

Changbin’s hands are slightly trembling. He hadn’t been able to see his father in god knows how long, and now he was going to finally see him again.

Minho guides the mirror in front of Changbin’s face, placing his hands over his and nodding.

Changbin takes a deep breath before asking: “Can you show me my father?”

The mirror sparks to life before Changbin’s eyes, and the fog in the mirror clears and shows Changbin’s father.

And he’s in horrible condition.

His sickness from being in the cold with no doctor has left him on the brink of death. He looks awful, and according to the mirror, he can’t even get out of bed to help himself.

Changbin’s heart sank. He wants to cry. His eyes well up with tears as he sees his father in such a horrible condition. “Father.” He whimpers, and the tears flow from his eyes down his cheeks.

Minho watches Changbin. He watches Changbin and sees himself in the other boy. Minho had been right. Changbin and his father had the same relationship he and his mother had. 

Minho realizes in that moment what he has to do. 

And it breaks his heart.

“Changbin. Go. Go to him.”

The boy looks up from the mirror, wiping his eyes. “What did you say?”

“Go. Go to your father. He needs you.” Minho whispers, getting up from the bench. He can’t bear to look at Changbin right now, or he’ll start crying too. His heart hurts. He was so close to getting Changbin to love him. But he knows this has to be done.

“Minho are you sure-”

“Changbin. I set you free. Go to him. He needs you. There’s a horse in the stables. Now go. Go!”

Nodding frantically, Changbin shoots up off the bench, running back into the castle. He stops before realizing he has the mirror still in his hands. Turning around, he hands it back to Minho who refuses. “Take it. Use it to remember me.”

Changbin stares at him before nodding again, running away and back into the ballroom.

Minho watches as Changbin rushes out the doors and to the stables, mounting the one lone horse before leaving the castle gates...for good.

Minho roars. He roars as loud as he could.

Chan, Seungmin, Felix and Jisung come rushing out the door and see Minho with his back towards them.

“Master...what happened?” Seungmin asks, wondering what all the noise is about. He then sees Changbin riding off into the forest, and his heart drops.

“Where the hell is he going?” Seungmin rushes out, climbing onto the balcony.

“I let him go.” Minho responds, eyes welling with tears once again.

“YOU LET HIM GO?” The four shout out of utter shock.

“But Minho! Why would you do such a thing? Oh we were so close.” Jisung whines, face resting in his hands.

The other three were not expecting what Minho had to say as his answer.

“If you love something, you have to let it go.”


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends
> 
> jeez someday ill actually upload at a decent time LMAO. I've been kinda struggling recently, but i wanted to post this chapter!! i hope you all enjoy. stay safe and healthy!
> 
> ps i changed my twitter @! it's now @/disneybinnie so please come dm me or follow me there and we can chat!
> 
> one more thing, i have a couple fic ideas to write after this one (since this one only has two chapters left!) and was wondering if you rather me just post whichever one i want, or do you guys wanna vote on which i post next! pls lmk in the comments! <3

Changbin and the horse raced through the forest. He needed to get back to his father, the faster the better.

Once they cleared the forest and saw the house on the horizon, Changbin’s heart rate spiked higher. He leaps off the horse’s back once they arrive and throws open the door. “Father!” He screamed, running into his father’s bedroom.

“Binnie? M-my boy is that you?” His father croaks, scratchy throat due to the sickness. Changbin nods, dropping to his knees and embracing his father tightly. Changbin cries, tears falling onto his father’s worn out shirt. “I missed you...so much.” Changbin says, and his father is strong enough to bring his hand to Changbin’s hair, combing through it to soothe his son. 

“I m-missed you too my boy. Oh Binnie. How did you escape? How did you manage to get past that horrendous beast?” His father asks, and Changbin remembers what he came here to do. He helps his father out of bed before dressing him in a warm jacket, leading him to the door. 

“He let me go father. He’s...sweet. Him and I actually became really close.” Changbin smiles, fondly remembering Minho and their dance together before he showed up. He helps his father onto Phillipe before quickly walking them into town.

Once there, Changbin immediately shouts for a doctor. The town doctor rushes out, and Changbin helps his father off of Phillipe and onto a make-shift bed the nurses make on a bench in the plaza.

As the doctor is evaluating Changbin’s father, a hand is placed on his shoulder. Changbin turns around to see-

Oh hell.

Wooyoung.

And he’s wearing the cockiest smirk in the entire world, and Changbin wants to puke right there right now.

“Changbinnie. My favorite person in this town.” Wooyoung starts and Changbin can’t help but scoff, shaking his hand off his shoulder. “What do you want Wooyoung?” He snaps, and Changbin’s father squeezes his hand as a reminder to be polite, even in times like these.

“Where have you been sweet thing? I’ve missed you.” Wooyoung pouts, trying to take Changbin’s other hand in his. San rolls his eyes from behind him and Changbin gently pulls his hand away. 

“Wooyoung not now. I have to help my father he’s sick because he got left in the cold winter storm and-”

San and Wooyoung burst into laughter, interrupting Changbin.

“What’s so funny?” He snaps, and he’s ready to lose his temper right here in the middle of the damn plaza. 

Wooyoung wipes the tears that have formed in the corners of his eyes, and he snickers once again. “Snow? Changbin baby what snow? It hasn’t snowed in...god in like...two years.” Wooyoung states, laughing once again before rolling his eyes. 

Changbin blushes and realizes that no one has seen the castle. “Y-yes it has...at the castle!” He says, stumbling over his words a bit.

Wooyoung and San’s eyes get wide, and now they have the attention of pretty much the whole town. “What castle?” San asks, and Changbin has officially lost his temper.

“The castle! Just pass the dark forest. It’s huge! There’s a candelabra named Jisung, a clock named Seungmin, Chan and Jeongin are the sweetest. Felix is kinda silly but he is so kind and always makes sure everything is spotless. Hyunjin kind of flirts with me, but he always knows how to dress me. And there’s a huge beast-”

“Changbin, honey, you sound insane. Are you sure your father’s flu hasn’t reached you as well?” Wooyoung asks sympathetically, placing the back of his hand on Changbin’s forehead, testing if he has a temperature. 

Changbin throws his hand off, turning to San. “There is! My father and I both saw it!”

“Well...Changbin...your father...sometimes he can be a little crazy...”

Changbin snaps.

Call him odd, call him crazy...Never. EVER. Insult his father.

“My father is not crazy Wooyoung! What kind of asshole do you have to be to say that?” Changbin shouts, getting up in Wooyoung’s face.

“Binnie...please.” His father says, coughing in between.

“No father! I’m sick of this. Sick of Wooyoung harassing me for my hand in marriage. Well guess what Wooyoung? I’m. Never. Going. To. Marry. You. Ever.”

Wooyoung flinches slightly before scowling at Changbin. San watches from behind Wooyoung, refraining from telling him ‘I told you so’ six million times.

“And I can prove the castle is real! Look!”

Changbin pulls the mirror out of his satchel, facing it towards him. 

“Show me the beast.”

The crowd gasps in horror as the mirror lights up, fog clearing to show the castle. The mirror then shows Minho, who looks like he’s mourning in his room, clutching the vase covering the rose desperately.

Wooyoung is fuming. First Changbin embarasses him in front of everyone by rejecting him, now he’s proving him wrong? He snatches the mirror from Changbin, holding it up to face the crowd.

“Do you see this? This hideous beast? This monster who will eat your children!” He shouts, flailing the mirror around.

“No! He’s so sweet. He has a kind heart, you just have to see past all of his exterior. He’s my...friend.” Changbin falters for a second, the word ‘friend’ not seeming quite right in this case.

Wooyoung scoffs. “If I didn’t know better I would say you were...in love with him.”

Changbin doesn’t respond.

Wooyoung turns to the crowd. “I say we kill the beast!” 

“NO!” Changbin shouts, jumping to try and grab the mirror from Wooyoung’s grip. Wooyoung shoves him off, and San holds Changbin’s arms behind his back, restraining him. Changbin struggles against him, trying to free his arms but it’s no use.

Wooyoung fires up the townspeople, handing them torches and pitchforks before rallying them into a fighting squad.

Before he leads them to the castle, mirror in one hand torch in the other, rifle slung over his shoulder, he bends down to Changbin. “If you agree to marry me, I’ll end this. Right here right now. Say the words Changbin.”

Changbin scoffs. “I. Will. Never. Marry. You.” He says with his teeth grit.

Wooyoung frowns. “Very well. My people, to the castle we go! Kill the beast!” 

Changbin watches as the crowd cheers and fades into the night, marching towards his friends and Minho to kill them.

Changbin doesn’t know he’s crying until San’s arms let him go and wipe his tears. “Shhh Changbin. It’s okay. Come on. We can get there fast if we go now.” San stands up, brushing off his pants and extending a hand to Changbin.

“What are you doing? I thought you hated me.” Changbin asks, confused at San’s behavior. San kicks the dirt on the ground before saying, “Wooyoung treated you like shit. He doesn’t realize I’ve loved him all this time because he was so obsessed over you. Figure now we can give him some karma...maybe stop this whole thing.”

Changbin can’t believe himself, but he has no time to think about it as he takes San’s hand, leaping off the ground.

“We can take your horse. But we have to hurry, they are moving at a decent speed and if we want to get there before it’s too late we have to go now.” San says, immediately headed to Phillipe to saddle him up.

Changbin takes two steps forward before turning back to his father.

“Go Binnie. You need to go.”

Changbin drops to his knees next to his father, who is already looking better due to the doctor’s medicine.

“I don’t want to leave you like this...not again…” Changbin’s voice cracks.

His father places his hand on his son’s cheek, smiling at him.

“We’ll take good care of him. Don’t worry.” The doctor smiles, and the nurses nod in agreement.

“Go Binnie. You love him. Go to him.” Changbin’s father says, and that’s all Changbin needs to hear before he’s pressing a kiss to his father’s forehead before rushing over to San and Phillipe. 

He jumps onto the horse, hands immediately wrapping themselves around San’s waist for protection.

“Come on boy. Take us to Minho.”

Phillipe neighs, galloping quickly out of town.

Changbin hopes they can make it in time.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit im actually uploading in a timely manner OH HEY! here's the next chapter! one more after this then its over! i cant believe this project actually came to life and i got to share it :( it makes me soooo happy that everyone has loved it!
> 
> thank you for your constant support <3
> 
> my twit is disneybinnie, please follow me and ill follow you back! if you follow me and i dont just dm me :)

The townspeople followed Wooyoung as they approached the castle, all of their fear fueling their anger. 

As soon as they approach the castle, Seungmin, Jisung and Felix are concerned. They realize that the guests they thought had showed up were actually invaders.

Jisung and Felix panic, and begin to rally the rest of the castle to barricade the door. It won’t hold much longer, so Seungmin rushes up the steps to go find Minho. He finds him in his room, sitting on a chair by the window, watching the townspeople attempt to break their barricaded door.

“Master! The castle! It’s being invaded...what should we do?” Seungmin shouts, frantically pacing in Minho’s room.

Minho is silent. Ever since Changbin left, he has had no hope. He’s been in despair, longing for the boy to come back, even though he knows it’s never going to happen.

“Who cares.” Minho mumbles, eyes never leaving the sight of the angry townspeople below him.

“Master...you can’t be serious.” Seungmin says, stopping his pacing and looking at Minho.

“Who cares Seungmin? Just let them come.”

That’s all Seungmin got. 

He raced down to the main door, watching Jisung, Hyunjin, Felix and Chan attempt to keep the door shut. “We can’t hold much longer!” Hyunjin shouts, using all his weight to keep the doors closed. 

“WAIT!” Chan shouts, moving away from the door. “I have an idea.”

\---

Meanwhile, Changbin and San are racing through the forest, trying to get to the castle as fast as they can.

“So what made you change your heart?” Changbin asked San, keeping his arms locked around the other’s waist. 

“Like I said before, Wooyoung has never really paid attention to me anyway. You saw how he led the townspeople without me. Didn’t even glance at me. I’m tired of always being second to whatever he wants...I hate how I’ve loved him for so long. He treats me like shit.” San says, eyes never leaving from looking in front of them.

Changbin frowns. San seems like a good guy. Wooyoung really is a jerk.

Changbin then squeezes his arms in a reassuring gesture, placing his head on San’s back. “You’re a good guy San. Someone will come along and love you and cherish you so much. Wooyoung can kiss your ass for all we care.”

San laughs and for the first time in a while, he felt really happy and relieved. 

\--

After three more shoves, the townspeople finally get the front door of the castle to open. Wooyoung enters first, holding his rifle out in defense. “The beast is mine. Everyone else is fair game.” He says, immediately going for the grand steps to find the beast.

The rest of the townspeople enter, torches and pitchforks in hand. The castle is dark. It’s as dark as Changbin’s father found it the first time he walked in. The townspeople can’t see past a few feet in front of them. One of them grabs Jisung, using him as more light. As soon as they bring him up to their face however, he smiles at them: “Hello there!”

The person screams, dropping Jisung. He shouts “NOW!”

The castle is immediately lit, and the people who inhabit it begin their plan of attack. Seungmin leads the dishes into an ambush, smacking the townspeople with spoons and plates. Chan leads the tea cups, with Jeongin by his side, to pour scalding hot tea onto some of the unsuspecting townspeople below. The tea is so hot they scream, running out the door.  
The townspeople can’t even begin to fathom that they’re fighting inanimate objects, being more scared for their lives than anything.

Jisung is in the middle of a battle with one of the shoemakers when he hears a scream. 

His heart drops. He knows that voice.

Felix.

Jisung turns and sees one of the bakers ripping Felix’s feathers from him one by one, Felix screaming and struggling with tears falling out of his eyes.

Jisung sees red.

He immediately leaves his current fight, storming up behind the baker before reaching one of his three candles to the baker’s ass, burning it enough to where he throws Felix into the air and runs away. Felix falls into Jisung’s arms, crying subsiding when he realizes his boyfriend caught him. 

“Shhh angel I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Jisung says, running off to a hidden part of the room to comfort his boyfriend. 

“H-he pulled m-my feathers Jisung I w-was so scared.” Felix hiccups, holding onto Jisung tightly. “I know angel. I’m so sorry. I got you. You’re safe now.”

Meanwhile, Hyunjin was in a somewhat sword battle with one of the wives before she grabbed him and bent his arm. He hollered in pain, face twisting into one of pain. Seungmin notices from his perch at the top of the stairs, and immediately grabs one of the forks before sliding down the banister, screaming at the lady. 

She immediately lets Hyunjin go before running out the door.

Seungmin sighs, turning to Hyunjin who picks him up and kisses him softly. “Thank you.” Hyunjin whispers, and Seungmin just blushes. 

Chan leads the final command before the castle crew sends the last of the townspeople out the door. The castle cheers, happy they managed to drive out the outsiders.

Seungmin, Jisung, Chan, Jeongin, Hyunjin and Felix meet up in the midst of the celebration, hugging each other tightly. Their castle was protected.

\---

Wooyoung opens another door, groaning when he finds it empty and vacant. He’s been searching for what feels like forever, trying to find that damn beast and end it once and for all.

Finally, he approaches a door at the end of the hallway and kicks it open, gun in front of him. 

He smirks when he sees what’s inside. 

Minho is sitting there, facing the window. When the door is kicked open, he turns around slowly, eyes met with a figure standing on the other side of the room. 

Minho stands up slowly, having no energy to do anything. The figure comes closer, and all of a sudden a voice is whispering into the room.

“Remember.”

Minho squints. Was that figure talking to him? Had he officially gone mad over a broken heart?

“Remember, Minho.”

The voice is there again, and Minho can’t see the figure’s mouth moving.

As the two come closer and the figure comes into the light, Minho’s eyes widen when he sees the barrel of a rifle staring back at him. He then looks past the rifle, and sees the person behind it.

Something is calling to him.

Minho tries to look closer, and something...something in this man’s eyes...it’s so familiar.

Something glows out of the corner of Minho’s eye. He turns to see the almost dead rose, glowing brightly with a red shade. 

“He let your mother die Minho...eyes...look in his eyes...remember.”


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see notes at end for a sappy little post :)

Minho blinks and he sees his mother. “Mama.” He says, and she bends down to hug his whole body. 

“Oh my baby Lino. You’re so handsome. You look amazing.” She says, smoothing out his little vest before kissing his forehead.

“Do I have to follow father today?” Minho pouts, crossing his arms. He hated following his father around. He didn’t want to be trained to be king. He wanted to sit with his mom in the flower fields and talk about the cute boy he saw at school the other day.

“I know sweetie. I know you don’t want to. It’s just a few hours okay? After that mama will take you to the flower fields. Okay?” His mother asks, softly holding his cheeks, thumbs caressing them softly. 

“Okay mom.” Minho smiles, and he kisses his mom on the cheek.

“I hate to interrupt, but your drink your highness.” A lady voice says, and suddenly Minho’s cheeks feel cold as his mom sits up to greet the visitor. “Oh Ming, I didn’t ask for this.” His mother says, and Minho hides behind her. Even at 16, he never liked the staff. Especially Ming. Ming always rubbed him the wrong way.

“Oh your highness, the chef sent it for you. A new...recipe he tried.” The servant insists, and Minho’s mother accepts it kindly, sipping it a few times. “My compliments to him. It tastes very delicious.” 

Minho then looks from behind his mom, and sees Ming smiling suspiciously at his mother as she sips her drink. He looks into her eyes. Something is so familiar.

Minho’s mom fell ill two days later.

\--

Minho snaps out of his daydream as he looks at the boy in front of him. 

He gets it.

“What’s your name?” Minho snaps, glancing from the rose to the boy. 

The rose tells all. The enchanter was right.

“My name? Why does that matter?” Wooyoung scoffs, and Minho steps closer, making his presence bigger...and scarier.

“I will not repeat myself. What...is your full name?” Minho snaps again, taking a step closer.

“Wooyoung...Jung Wooyoung. What’s it to you beast?” Wooyoung scoffs, and Minho gasps, takes a few steps back, stumbling a bit.

Oh my god.

Wooyoung...is Ming’s son.

Ming...poisoned his mom with the drink.

After years of searching, wondering who could’ve hurt his mother...it was Ming. His mother’s most trusted friend...poisoned her. 

Minho feels dizzy. 

He stumbles back to his chair, tears falling from his eyes. His anger is boiling over right now, but without Changbin there...he has no will. He has no will to end Wooyoung’s life...to avenge his mother.

Wooyoung stands there, confused. He snaps out of it, drawing his rifle and charging at Minho, pushing him, throwing him off the balcony of the castle and tumbling onto a ledge below.

Minho lays there, not having the will to get up, sobbing his eyes out, even though he is one push away from falling to his death.

Wooyoung climbs down to meet him on the ledge, laughing out loud. “Has the big bad beast really gone soft? Are you too scared to fight me?” He taunts, and Minho just wipes his tears. He waits, waits for Wooyoung to shoot him, push him off, anything.

Nothing comes.

“MINHO!”

Minho’s eyes shot open, and he lifts himself off the ledge and sees Changbin dismounting the horse, San pulling them to a stop in front of the castle.

“Changbin.” He whispers, and cannot believe his eyes.

“Minho look out! WOOYOUNG NO!” Changbin shouts, eyes watering as he sees Minho on the brink of death.

Minho then snaps out of his daze, and realizes he needs to avenge his mom.

Changbin came back.

His strength came back.

Minho stands up, staring Wooyoung down. Changbin immediately broke into a sprint, running into the castle and up to Minho as fast as he could.

Wooyoung backs up and Minho roars, running towards him. Wooyoung makes a run for it, jumping to another part of the castle. Minho growls, and immediately goes after him. He hides behind the rows of statues decorating the exterior of the castle.

“Come on out Beast.” Wooyoung taunts, gun slung over his shoulder. “Do you really think Changbin loves you? You hideous thing. Why would Changbin love you if he has someone as amazing as me in his life?” He continues, and Minho snarls before jumping out of the shadows, grabbing Wooyoung and throwing his gun to the side.

He grabs him by the throat, walking over to the edge of the platform they were on. He holds Wooyoung over the ledge, watching as he squirms in Minho’s grasp.

“No...please...Beast please don’t let me die. Please. I’m begging you don’t let me die.” Wooyoung begs, tears falling out of his eyes.

Minho wants to drop him. He wants to end this once and for all. He wants to give his mother the justice she deserves.

Before he can let him fall, Minho hears his mother’s voice in his head.

“Remember my little Lino, everyone deserves a second chance.”

Minho blinks, watching Wooyoung struggle even more.

He slowly moves Wooyoung to the platform and throws him down, the other gasping for air. “You will leave and never come back. I spared your life. Do me the favor. Do you understand me?” Minho asked through gritted teeth. Wooyoung frantically nods.

“MINHO!” 

Minho looks to see Changbin on the balcony of his room, and his heart melts. “Stay there Changbin! I’m coming!” He immediately starts his climb up to the balcony, never taking his eyes off the boy.

“You came back.” He says once he’s reached the balcony, and Changbin takes his hands in his. “Of course I did.” Changbin smiles, and immediately brings Minho in for a hug.

BANG.

Minho shouts in pain and goes limp in Changbin’s arms, slowly falling to the ground. Changbin gasps in horror to see a gunshot wound to Minho’s back.

Wooyoung stands, rifle in hand.

He shot Minho.

Wooyoung smirks before the ground rumbles. The gunshot sound caused the fragile castle to break, and Wooyoung’s ledge he’s standing on collapses and he falls, taking his gun with him into the depths below.

Changbin cries. He holds onto Minho’s hand as he’s gasping for air.

“No no no. Minho...minho look at me. Minho please. Don’t close your eyes. I’m right here.” Changbin cries, placing his other hand on Minho’s cheek. Changbin’s heart is shattering.

It starts to rain.

The group appears behind Changbin, leaving enough space for the two of them. Jeongin buries his head into Chan’s side, tears falling freely down his porcelain face.

“I...I’m so glad I got to see you one last time.” Minho chuckles softly, before he finally takes his last breath.

His head falls to the side slightly, eyes closing to signal his passing.

Changbin sobs. Full sobs wrack through his body as he watches Minho take his last breath. He falls onto Minho’s chest, tears soaking the shirt Minho had been wearing. “No…Minho please...MINHO.” Changbin screams, and he sobs harder.

Jisung holds Felix as the two cry, Seungmin and Hyunjin wiping their own tears.

Changbin looks up one more time, brushing some of the hair away from Minho’s eyes. 

“Minho...please come back...I love you.” He whispers.

Chan watches as the last petal falls after Changbin confesses his love.

Everything is quiet before someone walks into the room. 

The enchanter is back, cape covering his face. The crew takes a step back, watching the man do his work.

He walks over to the now dead rose, and watches as Changbin sobs over Minho’s lifeless body. He realizes that Changbin has fulfilled the spell’s requirements just in time.

He lifts the glass casing off the rose, immediately raising his hands. He lifts the dead flower with his left hand and waves his right, and the petals dance around the dead bud. After a while the rose is back to it’s fully bloomed form.

Changbin is still crying over Minho as he realizes Minho is being lifted into the air. He steps back a bit as he watches the beast be fully suspended in the air. 

A blinding light appears, surrounding Minho’s entire body. Flashes are seen and in the next instant, the body is being lowered by the light.

Once Changbin blinks, he sees that in front of him is not a beast. It’s a boy. A boy maybe a year older than Changbin.

The boy’s lying on his side, back towards Changbin. He can see dark brown hair, and his build is strong. The boy begins to sit up slowly, and eventually stands up, finally turning around to face Changbin.

Holy shit. This boy is gorgeous.

Changbin immediately stands up, walking closer to the boy, looking into his eyes. He knows those deep, brown eyes.

“Minho?” He asks, stepping closer.

“Changbin. It’s me.” Minho smiles, and after a second of wrapping his head around the situation, Changbin leaps into his arms, and Minho spins him around. 

After setting him down, Changbin grabs Minho’s (now super soft) cheeks and kisses him hard. Minho chuckles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Changbin’s waist.

The enchanter smiles, realizing his work is done. He takes the rose, and with a flick of his robe, he is gone.

The two boys kiss for a while before someone clears their throat behind Changbin. Minho looks up to see his friends...as humans.

Jisung has his bright blonde hair back. His arms are around Felix’s waist, the boy back to his small self, soft pink hair tousled.

Hyunjin is dusting himself off, dressed in nice slacks and a dress shirt. Seungmin is in his red matching pants and top, a white shirt tucked underneath and his brown hair a little messier than usual.

Chan stands next to Jeongin, both dark haired boys with big smiles on their faces.

“You did it Minho.” Jisung smiles, running up to the boy to hug him tightly.

Minho uses one arm to hug his best friend back, the other still secure around Changbin.

The rest of the group walk up to the couple, Chan smiling before hugging Changbin. “Welcome to the family Changbin.”

“Please...call me Binnie.” Changbin smiles, and Jisung hugs him as well.

\---

Changbin smiles as Hyunjin tucks in his shirt. “Deja vu a bit, don’t you think?” Hyunjin comments, and Changbin can’t help but laugh.

Jisung walks over with two glasses of champagne, handing one to each boy before grabbing his own from Felix.

“To Changbin. Welcome to the family and here’s to your forever with Minho.” The four clink glasses before sipping.

There’s a knock on the door and Seungmin enters, walking into the room. He greets Hyunjin with a soft kiss before looking at Changbin. “It’s time for the dance. Your husband is waiting.”

And that’s how the story ends. Changbin and Minho on the dance floor, holding each other close as they dance their first dance as an official married couple.

The castle is brighter, it no longer has dark weather. 

Everyone from the town is inside, greeting each other and having a good time. Changbin’s father is sitting with Chan, the two of them having a great conversation. Jisung and Felix are cuddled at a table with Seungmin and Hyunjin, and Jeongin is flirting with San. Changbin may or may not have introduced them.

Everyone eventually joins them on the dance floor, and Minho cannot keep the smile off his face.

“What are you smiling about?” Changbin asks, looking up at his husband.

“Everything. You. My friends. I got my closure with my mom. Everything...is right again.” Minho smiles, kissing Changbin softly. “Your mom would be so proud of you. You were so brave and kind.” Changbin smiles, his head resting on Minho’s chest, just like their first ballroom dance. 

“I only had the strength because of you...I love you Changbin.” 

“I love you more Minho.”

Certain as the sun, rising in the east

Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast.

Tale as old as time, 

song as old as rhyme, 

Beauty and the Beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap. this is it. it's over. the project I've been working on since JANUARY is finally complete. thank you so much to everyone who read this and shared it, it means the world.
> 
> im actually a little bit emotional HAHAHHAAH because this was my first full chaptered fic? and now its over wahhhhhh
> 
> i have some smaller fics on my twitter @disneybinnie as well as the trailer for this (yes...my friend @tmtkwan edited a full ass trailer) and there's even some fan art courtesy of @ourchangbin so please check that out!
> 
> my next chaptered fic will take a while :/ school started up and i have a job so between juggling those and not going mad, im gonna try and write. 
> 
> also i hate to bring down the mood, but my fics will no longer include woojin due to the events that happened earlier this month. as you can tell i wrote him out of this one, and i will continue to do so because i do not support someone like that. 
> 
> with that said, im pleased to announce my next fic will be based off the movie "Mamma Mia." it will be Chan centric, and I cannot wait to start it and get it going. 
> 
> thank you again to everyone who left kudos on this fic and shared it. you guys are my biggest motivation to continue writing!
> 
> have a good day! mwah <3


End file.
